Kawaii imouto
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: Sakura remaja anti sosial, pendiam,jutek, bringas dll. Sasori sang kakak yang hanya bisa stres dan selalu keki meihat kelakuan sang adik. Sasuke seorang sahabat lama spesial bagi Sakura yang telah lama pergi namun apakah Sakura masih menganggap dia spesial seperti dahulu ketika dia kembali. silahkan RnR ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Kawaii Imouto**_

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Main chara: Sakura,Sasuke,Sasori dll**_

_**Genre: romance,Humor(maybe)**_

_**Warning: typo(s),OOC etc**_

_**ENJOY IT**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasori! Setidaknya jagalah adikmu, perhatikan dia agar jangan sampai diganggu orang atau laki-laki yang tidak baik."

Kata-kata sang Kaa-san barusan saja terus terngiang-niang didalam otaknya, seakan terus enerus berputar tanpa bisa kuhentkan.

Diganggu? Gzz apa Kaa-san yakin akan ada orang atau lelaki yang mengganggunya. Sasori membatin dan melemparkan pandangannya kearah sang adik yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga dari lantai 2.

Haruno Sakura, usia 15 tahun. Memiliki rambut berwarna soft pink, memakai kacamata bulat botol serta tidak memiliki selera fashion yang menarik alias buruk.

Sasori kembali mencibir mengingat perkataan ibunyatadi. Untuk apa dia khawatir dengan para lelaki yang berniat menggoda adiknya, bahkan dia sendiri terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar menjahili Sakura adiknya yang satu ini. Lihat saja, wajahnya yang selalu nampak ketus, perkataannya yang sering terlontar begitu tajam bagaikan anak panah yang diluncurkan, rambutnya yang sering digelung acak-acakkan layaknya gembel, dan kacamata botol yang enggak banget itu yang selalu setiap hari dan setiap saat menempel disana, dan wajahnya yang terlihat kusam karena saang adik begitu tidak memperdulikan penampilannya.

Bahkan model pakaian Sakura hanya dua yang selalu dilihat Sasori, kaos oblong dan juga sweater yang kebesaran. Tidak ada satupun dress ataupun baju-baju yang berbau khas dilemarinya. Adiknya ini cenderung tidak memperhatikan penampilannya. Bahkan sekedar untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya dia begitu enggan, karena adiknya itu menganut sistem, 'my life is in my room and my inspiration is anime.' Yak benar adiknya ini adalah seorang otaku akut yang membuat dirinya lebih memuja para karakter dua dimensi itu daripada artis-artistampan yang berkeliaran diluar sana.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat seorang nilai mempesona seorang Haruno Sakura sangat minus yaitu…

"Hey Sakura, kau habis keluar dari gua ya. Penampilanmu sungguh berantakan ahahahahaha." Deidara salah satu sahabat Sasori yang sedang berkunjung lantas mengolok-olok Sakura yang kebetulan lewat didekat kami.

"Urusaiyo okami! Lebih baik perbaiki gender kelaminmu sebeum mengomentari orang lain Temeyarou.." Sakura memaki Deidara seteah dirinya menghantamkan keplan tangannya ketembo dinding yang berada disebelahnya.

Deidara yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung kicep dan shock hingga tidak bersuara, diiringi langkah kaki Sakura yang perlahan kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sa.. Sa.. Sasori.. dia be.. begitu men.. menakutkan.."ujar Deidara gemetar sambil mencengkram kaos Sasori erat. 'Shit jika ada orang yang melihat posisi kami pasti sudah berpikiran yang bukan-bukan.' Dan dengan penuh perasaan Sasori menorong kepala Deidara dengan kakinya hingga hampir mencolok mata Deidara dengan jempol kakinya,lalu melanjutkan memainkan hpnya.

Keminusan Sakura yang terakhir adalah… dia sungguh mempunyai kata-kata yang begitu 'berwarna' untuk orang lain dan sifatnya sangatlah anggun untuk para pegulat-alias barbar-

Jadi Kaa-san, perlukah aku menjaga ketat adik kecilku satu-satunya ini, dan kurasa jawabannya sudah sangat jelas bukan, yaitu… TIDAK!

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Kawaii Imouto**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main chara: Sakura,Sasori,Sasuke dll**

**Genre: romance,Humor(maybe)**

**Warning: typo(s),OOC etc**

**ENJOY IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER II**

Sasori berjalan dengan lesu ke markas akatsuki tempat biasa teman-temannya berkumpul. Tempat melepas penat satu sama lain untuk sekedar bercanda tawa dengan yang lain.

Brukk

Sasori mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang diduduki oleh Deidara, Itachi, Konan dan juga Pein. Anggota yang lain sedang sibuk sendiri seperti menonton Tv,memberi makan ikan, menghitung duit, beribadah aliran sesat,bermetamorfosis(?) Dan lain-lain.

"Danna, ada apa denganmu. Sedang pms kah un?" sindir Deidara dan langsung mendapat jitakan special dari Sasori.

"Enak saja kau pirang. Ggzzz ibuku menasehatiku lagi untuk menjaga adikku. Tidak bisakah aku pergi dengan leluasa tanpa omelan lebar ibuku. Lagipula adikku itu sudah besar." Sasori berkeluh kesah sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Hn wajar saja, kau kan punya adik perempuan Sasori." Itachi menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Adikmu Sakura itu kan kalau tidak salah namanya," Konan ikut menimpal dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasori.

"Huahahahaha kau yakin Sakura harus dijaga Sasori-danna un." Tawa Deidara meledak mengingat adik Sasori yang brutalnya tidak kalah dengan narapidana yang ada dipenjara.

"Memang ada apa dengan adiknya, Deidara?" Pein sepertinya cukup penasaran, karena dia tidak begitu kenal dengan adik Sasori. Dan hanya Deidara dan juga itachi lah yang telah mengenal baik Sakura.

"Adiknya itu sangat brutal, bahkan aku saja hampir mau dihajarnya kemarin un." Deidara seketika merinding saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Karena kau mengganggunya kan."Tebak Itachi dan Deidara hanya menyengir lebar. "Sakura sebenarnya cukup manis, dia anak yang baik." Itachi menimpali, karena dia sendiri sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya.

"Kau tidak mengerti karena tidak mempunya adik yang ganas sepertinya Itachi." Keki Sasori.

"Sasori sebelas tahun lebih aku menjadi tetanggamu, tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu karena dia sudah kuanggap adik." Cibir Itachi.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan adikmu Sasori. Tapi apa dia cantik?" Pein mulai menampakkan wajah mesumnya yang langsung disambut hadiah sikut tangan Konan diperutnya.

"Wuahahaha adiknya secantik Orochimaru-sensei." Ejek Deidara kembali dan kini mendapat lemparan buku dari Itachi dikepalanya. Bagaimanapun Itachi sudah menyayangi Sakura seperti adiknya bukan.

Itachi merasakan getaran di kantung celananya dan merogoh hpnya untuk mengecek siapa yang mengirim sms padanya. Dia langsung tersenyum saat membaca isinya.

"Dari siapa Itachi, pacarmu yang baru?" Seringai Sasori.

"Iie, dari Sasuke. Katanya dia akan mulai naik pesawat untuk terbang kembali ke Jepang."

"Sasuke, anak ayam itu. Dia akan kembali setelah 3 tahun di London?" Tanya Sasori kembali dan mendapat anggukan dari Itachi.

"Bukannya dia teman Sakura waktu kecil hm."

"Yaa dan katanya juga dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sakura." Itachi sedikit terkekeh.

"Hey hey hey kau yakin un, jika yang terjadi kalau Sakura langsung membanting Sasuke saat bertemu bagaimana un." Deidara langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat Itachi mengirim deathglare padanya.

"Hn kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang dulu. Aku duluan teman-teman." Itachi pamit pulang kepada teman-temannya yang dibalas oleh semuanya saat dia beranjak pergi dari markas.

Itachi mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediamannya untuk pulang dan bersiap-siap menjemput Sasuke, di perjalanan dia melihat segumpal kepala merah muda yang sedang berjalan. Itachi lalu berniat menghentikan mobilnya di dekat Sakura.

"Sakura." Itachi mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil setelah menghentikan lajunya.

"Itachi-nii."

Sakura kini tengah berada di samping kursi Itachi, karena Itachi yang terus memaksa agar mengantar dirinya pulang.

"Kau baru dari mana?" Itachi memulai percakapan untuk menghilangkan hening yang terus melanda.

"Toko buku."

"Nee memburu komik lagi bukan." Ejek Itachi dan terkekeh pelan, Sakura yang diejek pun langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Di mata Itachi, wajah Sakura sekarang sangatlah imut walaupun dihalangi kacamata bulatnya dan penampilan rambut serta wajah yang berantakan. Andai saja banyak yang menyadarinya.

"Kenapa kau cemberut begitu hum?" Itachi mencubit sebelah pipi Sakura dengan jahil.

"Ittaitaitaitaitaitai.. Itachi-nii." Sakura merengek, dan Itachi terkekeh kembali dibuatnya. Mau tak mau Sakura ikut mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya sambil ikut tertawa. Sungguh Itachi adalah orang kedua yang bisa membuatnya tertawa selama 3 tahun lebih ini selain ibunya.

Andai saja orang lain dapat melihat lengkungan senyumannya yang begitu menenangkan dengan tambahan pipi yang selalu merona merah. Itachi berani bertaruh tidak pernah ada yang melihat wajah Sakura yang semanis ini selama ini.

"Nee kau tahu Sakura-chan, Sasuke akan pulang."

Kekehan Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa mengejang mendengar untaian kata yang diucapkan oleh Itachi.

"Err.. Begitukah, baguslah.." Sakura berujar kaku dan sungguh tidak mungkin Itachi salah mendengar ucapan Sakura yang begitu... aneh.

Itachi berpura-pura tidak memperdulikan Sakura, namun lirikan matanya menatap Sakura intens mencari sesuatu yang ganjil. Ekspresi Sakura yang berubah pilu tertangkap oleh kedua mata onyx nya.

Sesosok lelaki tampan berambut raven keluar dari area bandara dan mencari orang yang katanya datang untuk menjemputnya. Disetiap langkahnya selalu diiringi tatapan dan kikikan para gadis yang langsung memujanya saat melihat dirinya yang penuh pesona dan kharisma.

Akhirnya~ iris kelamnya menangkap sesosok pria berambut panjang yang diikat sedang bersender pada mobilnya sambil memainkan gadget miliknya.

"Aniki," panggilnya kepada pria tersebut, yang merasa dipanggilpun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menangkap sesosok orang yang dinanti-nantikannya sedari tadi.

"Sasuke," Itachi-pria tadi- langsung berjalan menuju adiknya untuk memberikan pelukan selamat datang.

"Itachi-nii lepas, nanti orang salah sangka melihat kita." Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan ekspresi sok jijik.

"Hahaha dasar kau, kau sudah makin tinggi sekarang ya Sasuke," Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke dengan perasaan rindu akan kegiatannya ini yang sering dilakukannya dulu saat mereka masih kecil.

"Ck Itachi-nii kau membuat rambutku berantakan." Keluh Sasuke cemberut.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, masih saja cemberut jika kuperlakukan seperti itu hahaha." Kekeh Itachi, sungguh dia sangat merindukan adik kecil kesayangannya ini. "Naiklah ke mobil Kaa-san dan Oto-san sudah menunggumu."

"Hn." Sasuke menaruh semua koper-kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil Itachi lalu duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan.

"Bagaimana London Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi selagi dirinya menyetir mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hn lumayan."

"Lumayan bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Yahh tidak terlalu baik juga tidak terlalu buruk. Aku lebih suka di Jepang." Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mencoba menidurkan dirinya di kursi.

"Aree.. apakah karena ada Sakura-chan disini?" goda Itachi jahil.

BLUSH

"Itachi-nii apa maksudmu?" sontak lelah yang tadi didera Sasuke seketika langsung hilang saat Itachi menyebut nama tersebut.

"Hahahaha ternyata kau memang masih menyukai Sakura-chan ka?

"Urusaiyo Aniki." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela untuk menyembunyikan gurat-gurat kemerahan di pipinya.

"hahaha kau sungguh lucu Sasuke." Dan sekali lagi Sasuke mendecih mendengar godaan Itachi.

"Aniki.."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana.. kabar dirinya?"

Itachi seketika bungkam mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke, dan pikirannya terlempar mengingat Sakura selama ini setelah kepergian Sasuke keluar negri yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah 180 derajat sungguh berbeda dengan Sakura yang Sasuke kenal dulu.

"Dia.. berubah."

"Hn?"

"Sakura sudah berubah sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?" Sasuke sungguh penasaran, penasaran akan kondisi Sakura. Apa yang tengah terjadi pada teman kecilnya ini dan juga gadis yang masih menjadi tambatan dihatinya hingga kini.

"Kau akan melihatnya sendiri nanti Sasuke."

Dan ucapan Itachi menutup dialog mereka dalam mobil tersebut yang membuat pikiran Sasuke terus berkecamuk memikirkan sang gadis.

"Sasuke-kun ohisashiburi desu ne." Mebuki sedikit terkejut saat dia mendengar suara bel pintunya berbunyi dan dia membukanya, dibalik pintu tersebut dia tidak menyangka bahwa yang datang adalah Sasuke, anak dari tetangganya yang dulu selalu keluar masuk kerumah ini untuk bermain dengan Sakura.

"Hisashiburi Mebuki-basan." Balas Sasuke sopan, setelah menaruh barang-barangnya dirumah dan melepas rindu sebentar dengan keluarganya Sasuke langsung berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi sahabat lamanya.

"Kau sudah berubah yaa, sudah semakin tampan. Sakura pasti tidak menyangka jika melihatmu."

"Sakura.. dimana dia sekarang ba-san?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran ingin cepat bertemu dengannya.

"Dia ada diatas dikamarnya, Sasuke-kun keatas saja mengunjunginya. Mungkin dia akan senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau begitu aku keatas dulu ba-san." Sasuke ber-ojigi terlebih dahulu pada Mebuki lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Sakura berada.

Setiap langkah kakinya, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri melihat-lihat suasana rumah sahabatnya dulu yang sedikit berubah dibandingkan yang dulu dingatnya. Dan akhirnya kakinya sampai membawa dirinya didepan pintu coklat dengan gantungan papan yang bertuliskan 'Sakura room'.

Dan tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi Sasuke memutar kenop pintu Sakura hingga berbunyi 'cklek' dan mendorongnya pelan. 'gelap' itulah kesan pertama yang Sasuke tangkap saat membuka pintu kamar ini. Dimanakah Sakura berada, pikirnya.

Sekelabat cahaya tipis terlihat dimata Sasuke, dan dengan samar dia dapat melihat sosok tersebut bergerak dan menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya dan berbicara.

"Kau.."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**note:**

**aniki : kakak laki-laki**

**ohisashiburi : lama tidak bertemu**

**urusaiyo : berisik**

**ittai : sakit**

**yahh mungkin hanya segitu kata-kata bahas jepang yang ada didalam fic diatas setau saya ._.**

**hai hai minna~ XD akhirnya akhirnya akhirnya Rabie masih sanggup buat chapter II nya dimasa sedang terkena wb ini TT~TT**

**entah kenapa semenjak masuk kuliah Rabie malah semakin malas tuk ngetik hahay~ XD**

**tapi sekali liat-liat review dari reader-tachi, Rabie jadi pengen banget ngetik chap 2 nya untuk kalian yang merasa fic ini bagus :'3 dan Rabie malah menelantarkan PR akuntansi kuliah ini YA-HA! XD #tendang_PR **

**wkwkwkwkw oke oke saatnya balas review yaahhh w)b**

**L.A lights : iyaa typo masih merupakan penyakit Rabie sendiri, jd mohon dimaklumi :'3. 3000? pengkor dong otak dan jari ane bang =w=**

**fariskaaulia77 : hehehe emg msh prolognya dulu makana dikit :p lagipula sebenarnya rabie cuma iseng-iseng untuk publish cerita ini =w=. yahh salam kenal juga fariska-san w**

**hanazono yuri : ini dah lanjut :)**

**Uchizuma angel : makasih udah bilang cerita ini bagus :'3 yang bahasa jepangnya.. etto silahkan cari sendiri XD #nyodorin kamus jepang. -ditendang- wkwkwkwkwkwkw itu udah kan :p**

**Sinhye : ini udah lumayan panjang kan XD walahh saya gabisa nyamain kilat mah kalau dalam adu kecepatan. saya orgnya slow aja :p #digampar wkwkwkwkw XD  
**

**Kumada Chiyu : arigatou udah bilang suka dengan gaya penulisanku :) padahal menurutku ini gaya penulisan pasaran haikhaikhaikhaikhaik XDD**

**Ayumu Nakashima: Sasuke? semalam masih Rabie simpen dalam laci, tapi kali ini dah Rabie keluarin kok wkwkwkw XDD**

**ErinMizuna-Verillisa : makasih udah bilang menarik :'3 yahh Rabie masih terjangkit penyakit typo, bahkan dokter nya pun belum mampu memberi obat untuk penyakit Rabie ini eirin-san :'3**

**hayasaka ikabara : padahal menurutku kayaknya humornya masih garing deh tapi makasih ya :'3 ini dah lanjut kok :)  
**

**Guest : Rabie masih bingung, kenapa banyak yang bilang lucu :'3 tapi makasih ya, ini dah lanjut kok :)  
**

**oke oke bagi para readers yang sudah membaca fic diatas jika berkenan mohon tinggalkan jejak di kotak review yaa minna :3**

**sebagai penyemangat author untuk meneruskan fic ini, jaa ne~ ^.**


End file.
